


..:: Positive ::..

by SheerIridescence



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	..:: Positive ::..

You as a person used to be the pep of the show, the shining light of any conversation, and the mood lifter to every situation. It was your passion to be bright enough to make everyone else’s day better. As a young child you even openly expressed your interest to be a part of the organization Overwatch, saying you could save people with smiles.

That was the old you though. That you died years ago near the time Overwatch disbanded. Died along with the organization, and along with your friends and family as well when you were so very young. Your past wasn’t a pretty one, and you’ve become quite a miserable person since then. Back when the organization was first disbanded and everything you had was lost, you began to live on your own in isolation until a few years ago when a man named Lucio took you in to work with him around his base, and to give you a place for you to call home. The gesture was nice, but you still lost a huge part of your life and couldn’t help but be gloomy for most of your time there.

Eventually, Overwatch began anew, restoring a bit of your hope, but that loss from before still weighed heavy on your shoulders. That little dream you had when you were young had become a reality: being a member of Overwatch. You could do your best to make up for the things that others like you lost as well. You worked with a smile, as not to worry anyone else around you, and Lucio as well. You knew he worried about you a lot, so you didn’t want him to worry any more than he already was. He was already so positive, and you didn’t want to ruin that. Especially in times like these, where you wondered how the hell he managed to retain that positivity all the time.

One particular day though, you just weren’t having it. A recent mission just got you down, and you looked quite miserable for a good portion of the day. Moping around the headquarters in Brazil, Lucio quickly noticed how upset you looked. Half your comments were quite negative when speaking to others around the place, and it only concerned him more. Eventually, he caught you in a moment where you weren’t being overly pessimistic and confronted you.

“Yo wait up!” Lucio called out, clearly referring to you as there were no other people around at the moment.

You stopped mid-walk, drowning out your thoughts of what overly negative comment to male next as you refocused them on basic conversation. “Yeah? Do you need something?” You asked, trying not to sound mildly annoyed.

“You’ve been down for so long, and recently you’ve been even more pessimistic than usual. Are you… Okay?” He asked, voice filled with concern. “I mean, don’t feel forced to tell me anything but, I’m worried.”

You stopped all your thoughts for a moment, turned to face him, and sighed. You’ve been grouchy for so long, that you figured that perhaps telling someone might help. Just maybe, talking to the person who gave you a home after everything, would make things easier. “All I can say, is that the world sucks.” You finally said in a dull tone.

Lucio was both surprised and relieved that you answered. Your response though, saddened him. “How so?” He asked. “What makes you think of such a thing?”

You scoffed. “There’s so much war, so much pain, and so much suffering. All this damn garbage, and I can’t do a thing until I get the call that someone needs saving. There’s practically nothing good left in this world, so why should I bother trying to make my life any better?”

The darkness in your tone hit Lucio like a wall of bricks, making him realize just how upset you were on a daily basis.

“Y-yeah but, Overwatch is back. All this war and sadness is slowly ending, because we’re here.” He tried to say optimistically, unsure of how to initially respond to your sadness.

“Yeah, but when I’m not out there fighting for what’s right, I’m in here, thinking about who else could be dying.” You quickly responded, as if the reply was prepared for this exact situation. “I’m a powerless hero most of the time. Everything sucks so much that I can’t see the light anymore. Is this life even worth it…”

You paused, choking on your words for a moment as you thought of something else to say.

“… How the hell do you do it?”

“What?” Lucio asked, confused by your sudden question.

“How do you stay so positive? You are a literal ray of sunshine twenty-four seven, and I can’t understand how you do it.”

Lucio paused a moment, thinking of how he would answer you. “Well… I can only remain so positive because of this organization. Every person I’ve saved, every close friend, and my love of music too. But most importantly, I stay so positive because of you.” He said, catching your attention now with his words. “I want to light up your life. You always seem so down, and all I want to do is make you smile. No matter how bleak the world may seem, there’s always some good in it, and I want you to always experience that happiness.” He finished, answering honestly while looking directly into your eyes.

You had nothing to say. It wasn’t because you didn’t want to remain silent, but the fact was that you couldn’t think of anything to respond with. Only one word came to mind, and it was the only one you spoke.

“… Why?”

Lucio paused, thinking hard before he would give you yet another answer. “… Because… I love you, _______+.” He finally answered, using your real name instead of your call sign.

You froze then, too baffled to form words as you stared at him with confused eyes.

“Ever since you joined the organization, I’ve always had this urge to make you smile. You seem so sad, but you’re so righteous and do so much good. I appreciate you… And I think you deserve happiness.” He paused. “Opposites attract they say, and I’m attracted to you.” He concluded, voice filled with sincerity.

You were touched at this point, almost moved to tears. Efforts to speak were still futile, so you resorted to a hug instead, crashing into his form and squeezing him tight.

You hadn’t realized that he cared so much, or that he even loved you. You had been so caught up in your own negative emotions that you hadn’t even realized it. But now,,, Maybe the reason you hadn’t given up completely was because of him. You possibly held mutual feelings for him, too busy with your negativity to realize it. Now though, you were sure that was it. It was him who secretly kept you going, despite all the times you wanted to end it all. You had to be sure, and without even thinking, you slowly turned your head over and quickly met his lips with yours for a brief second, your subconscious doing the work for you.

In that split second your lips touched, you felt a spark. Your heart rate increased, and you felt a sense of excitement that you’ve never felt before. You looked at Lucio then, cheeks pink and still wordless.

“That’s my favourite beat.” Lucio then said, unfazed by your action as he broke the silence.

“Huh?”

“Your heart beat. It feels so much richer than any bass drop I’ve done.” He explained, his cheesy nature earning a tiny chuckle and hidden smirk from you. “There’s the grin I wanted to see!” He finally chimed in, nuzzling into you once you finally broke through your frown. “Now promise me you’ll see the world better. Be happier, _______.”

“As… As long as I’m with you, I’ll work to make the organization and the world better.” You quietly vowed. “Starting with a smile.” You finished, hugging him close.


End file.
